


[VID] Best Friend

by alba17



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 1950s, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Friendship, Gen, Nuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your friends that get you through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2014 for frith-in-thorns. Song is Your My Best Friend by Queen. Length: 2.04.


End file.
